Truth
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Cain and Jeb talk about the past, present and the future on the last night they spend at the Resistance camp before going to fight Azkadellia. Father/Son moments Reviews are appreciated.


Wyatt Cain walked through the camp that was built by the Resistance. He couldn't believe the strength in numbers that were showing. Cain was surprised that the resistance was still around after all these years.

What surprised Cain the most was that his son, Jeb, was still alive.

It warmed Cain's heart greatly at the mere sight of his son walking, and not six feet under as Cain had imagined him to be.

Cain knew Jeb would be great when he was older. So Jeb leading the resistance was something Cain could have imagined happening. But it wasn't imagination anymore. Jeb was here with him. Jeb had various men calling him 'sir'.

Nothing could have made Wyatt Cain more proud of his on than he was right now.

Cain moved through some of the brush, not taking his eyes off of his son. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden ramming into his side.

"Hey, Cain!" came the gleeful voice of Glitch. Cain sighed, before turning to look at his friend.

"Hi Glitch," Cain grumbled. "What's wrong, Cain? We found DG and we are getting ready to save the OZ. Why aren't you smiling?" Glitch asked, tilting his head. Cain let out a heavy sigh, before looking down at the ground.

"I'm….I'm just tired Glitch. That's all…" Cain said, shaking his head. "How about you lay down and get some sleep? There is some space with me and Raw," Glitch suggested. Cain pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly he had a headache, and wondered where on earth could that possibly come from?

"I think I'm just going to crash by that tree," Cain said, nodding towards it. "But that looks so uncomfortable…" Glitch said, grimacing slightly. "Try living in a suit for eight years, that's uncomfortable!" Cain snapped.

He turned to see a slight hurt in Glitch's eyes. Cain put a hand on Glitch's shoulder. "I'm sorry Glitch…I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Cain. I understand…" Glitch said, with a small smile. Cain returned the smile, before moving to walk towards Jeb again.

"Cain!" Glitch spoke up. Cain paused, sighed heavily, and then turned around to face Glitch. "What, Glitch?" he asked.

Glitch smiled again. "I'm….I'm happy for you, Cain…" Glitch said, before turning away and chasing down DG and Raw. Cain smiled at his disappearing figure, before turning around and continuing towards his son.

"Hey there, Jeb…" Cain said, as he approached. Jeb looked up at him from his spot on the log. "I thought you'd never get over here," he stated, with a small smile.

Cain chuckled slightly, before sitting next to him on the log. "The head case likes to talk…" Cain stated. Jeb smiled slightly, before going back to sharpening his pocket knife with a rock.

Cain looked down at the knife, before looking back at Jeb. Jeb seemed to into what he was doing to notice. Cain reached over, and put his hand ontop of Jeb's working ones.

"You know… it really does make me proud to see all that you've done around here," Cain stated. Jeb shook his head. "It was never good enough. I couldn't save mother…I couldn't save a lot of people," Jeb said, looking away.

"Hey, look at me…" Cain said. Jeb turned to face Cain. "You're mother would be proud of you. What happened…happened," Cain said, softly.

Jeb stared at his father for a second. "So does that mean you are going to forget about mother now?" Jeb questioned. Cain shook his head. "No. I loved your mother. Nothing is going to change that… but she wouldn't want that holding you down. You know that, right?" Cain questioned.

Jeb nodded. "Yea… you're right…" Jeb agreed.

Cain sighed. "So you ready for tomorrow?" Cain asked. Jeb nodded. "Yea…" Jeb muttered. Cain raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound too enthusiastic…" Cain pointed out.

"What if it goes wrong… and I lose you again?" Jeb questioned. "Don't think that," Cain said, shaking his head. "I'm serious," Jeb retorted.

"I'm not going to let it happen. I can't promise that I will be okay… but I'm going to do everything to make sure that is doesn't happen," Cain said, putting a hand on Jeb's shoulder.

"So what happens after this?" Jeb asked, with a small smile. Cain inhaled the breeze, before replying. "Guess I could go back to work… we could build a new place to live…" Cain said.

Jeb smiled. "I'd like that, dad…" Cain said. Cain returned the smile. "So would I," he replied.

There was the sound of rustling bushes and Cain and Jeb turned to see DG, Raw, and Glitch laughing as they walked through the bushes. They seemed to be unaware of Cain and Jeb's nearby presence.

Cain turned to look at his son to see him looking somewhat mesmerized. He turned to follow Jeb's gaze and saw that it was on DG.

"Who is she?" Jeb asked. Cain chuckled slightly. "That's princess DG. She is the youngest one," Cain stated. Jeb smiled slightly, and Cain chuckled again. He slapped Jeb on the back. "Go ahead and introduce yourself…." Cain said.

Jeb blushed slightly, before slowly standing up.

"What if she doesn't-"

"Get over there!" Cain joked.

Jeb walked away a few feet, before turning to look back at Cain again. "I'm surprised to see that you are still wearing that legendary gray fedora hat of yours," Jeb stated.

Cain raised an eyebrow. "Legendary?" he questioned.

"Yea. Better be careful… I might just steal it from you when you are sleeping tonight…" Jeb said, before walking towards the trio.

Cain stared after him for a second, before laughing a deep laugh that came from deep down in his chest. It felt good to laugh again.


End file.
